mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World
Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World is a fanfiction crossover story, based on the Mario and Spyro game franchises written by MarioFan65. This story is a sequel to Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon. It was released on May 29, 2018. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Spyro *Sparx *Cynder *Yoshi *Birdo *Boshi *Vivian *Marilyn *Beldam *Koops *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toad *Toadette *Toadbert *Rosalina *Hunter *Bianca *Elora *Zoe *The Professor *Moneybags *Blink the Mole *Tomas *Titan *Magnus *Astor *Ragnar *Cho Lei *Isaak (minor) *Nevin (minor) *Nils (minor) *Nestor (minor) *Bubba (minor) *Argus (minor) *Delbin (minor) *Mergatroid (minor) *Wally (minor) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *The Sorcerer/Malefor *Red *Feather God *Dragon Spirit *Legend Spyro (voice) *Skylanders Spyro (voice) *Dr. Eggman (post-credit scene) *Mecha Mario (post-credit scene) Chapters *Chapter 1: A New Evil *Chapter 2: The Shadow Realm *Chapter 3: The New Girl *Chapter 4: The Battle Awaits *Chapter 5: More Training *Chapter 6: Bringing More Friends Over *Chapter 7: Prepare for the Fight *Chapter 8: The End of the Dragon Realms *Chapter 9: Captured *Chapter 10: Battle at the Ruined Kingdom Part 1 *Chapter 11: Battle at the Ruined Kingdom Part 2 *Chapter 12/Epilogue: A New World Begins Sequel With rumors of the Spyro remaster trilogy, a third and final story of the series was planned at first since the beginning of 2018. With the announcement of Spyro Reignited Trilogy, the third story titled Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon will be released in early 2019. This story will include the Shroobs and Tatanga as the main antagonist. The story take place after the sequel and set two years before Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. The Feather God will also be making a return as a minor antagonist and Ripto, Crush, Gulp and Gnasty Gnorc will return in the third story. Back in early 2018, Bowser was originally not a character in the story. In mid-2018, Bowser would later make an appearance in the story as a minor antagonist. It was originally set for a late 2018 release until being shifted to 2019 release with a Halloween special Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp taking its place. Trivia *This is the first Mario crossover story where Vivian appears without her boyfriend Rockside. *This is the Feather God's second appearance in a Mario crossover story after Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes. **Despite being a prequel, Feather God doesn't meet Mario and the other heroes from other worlds before he first faces them in Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot, and lastly, in Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes. *Cynder's appearance is much like her The Legend of Spyro and Skylanders appearance, but resemble more of the classic version of Spyro and Ember's design. The story doesn't connect to the Legend of Spyro games, despite the world of Spyro take place in the Classic Era. *This story is said to be one of the darkest Mario crossover stories yet. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers